Who's to Flame?
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: With the world in almost in flames, there's only one wolf to stop it.
1. Geronimo

_**Previously on Alpha and Omega:**_

"Tick Tok, goes the clock…" Zak began.

"I fear no man." A person on a TV said. "But that... thing... it scares me."

"I'm burning!" A person screams. Everything is in flames now.

"Help!" A man shouts as he looks up.

Zak looks down and shoots his flame. The man can be heard screaming as the view zooms in on Zak's face, flames reflecting off the eyes as he tilts his head.

"Chucky, Stalin, Megatron, Eric Cartman, Donkey Kong." Zak starts singing. "Vader, Nader, Simon Legree. Terminators 1, 2 and 3."

Cut back to the dreamscape, where Zak happily walks away into the sunset. Zak continues to walk away into the sunset, whistling to "Do You Believe in Magic?" as the town begins to collapse from the inferno.

_**And now, back to the show….**_

Lilly is making a delicious piece of caribou for Saul. He looked at her as she was garnishing it.

Saul smacks his lips. He really wants to eat that. Lilly is then distracted by someone outside. She walks out and sees no one.

Saul tries to take a piece of caribou without her looking. He started to nibble on it. Lilly looks around and sees no one.

After at a few seconds, her tail catches fire and she runs around, screaming. Saul reacts quickly, grabs the tablecloth, and attempts to smother the fire.

Unfortunately, the tablecloth ignites and Saul is set on fire as well. He then runs to the river. Lilly looks at her side and sees Zak standing there.

Meanwhile, Carlos thinks of escaping the place since there is no one at the door. Erik and Carlos then run of the room and stop as they are about to fall off the edge.

The courtroom was on the clouds! Before Erik can do anything, Carlos loses his balance and falls off.

He is impaled on a picket fence around the tree. Erik groaned. "Geronimo…." Erik said.

He jumped off and landed on his friend's corpse. He got off and saw that Carlos came back to life.

"What happened?" He asked.

"No time…" Erik said as he ran. Carlos was right behind him. Meanwhile, Lilly came back to life and saw Saul walk up to her with severe burns.

"Sweetie!" She yelled.

"How come you're not burnt like me?" He said with a wheezing tone.

"I'm immortal. But, look at you!" She started to treat his burns. But it was really bad.

Some patches of his fur were missing. He was still smoking from the burns.

"What happened?" Saul asked then coughed.

"Don't talk." Lilly said as she tried to wash his wounds.

"I think I can help…"


	2. Who's to Flame?

Erik and Carlos start to creep there way behind a wall. They saw their friends in a cop car with cuffs on.

"How are we going to get them?" Carlos asked. Erik looked around. He remembered that this was a futuristic city.

He looked to his left and saw a shop with a spy costume.

"I think we can sneak in their building…" Erik said. He and Carlos then went into the shop.

Meanwhile, Lilly bandaged Saul up with Aaron's supplies. She felt sorry for him. Being alone now and having to be transferred to another family.

Lilly heard wolves screaming. Zak was burning up Jasper. She tried to think of something to help them.

As she was thinking, Lilly and Saul heard a fire-engine.

"Oh, they came to save us!" Saul with excitement. When they arrived at Jasper, they noticed it was at the edge of the park with a sidewalk next to it.

Two wolves, a dad and a cub, are watching it from the sidewalk. A firefighter tries to enter the forest to extinguish it using a ladder, but a tree explodes as he reaches the top, the splinters cutting him to pieces.

The cub picks up the man's helmet off the ground and smiles in glee. But the ladder falls down and slices him to pieces. The dad is shocked by this.

A man tries to attach the fire hose to a fire hydrant in panic, but instead attaches it to the fire truck's gas tank. A woman, who controls the fire hose, doesn't see this and sprays gasoline on the fire.

The fire spreads down the hose and sets other houses on fire. The fire-engine explodes and a wolf is hit in the head by the siren, forcing their brain out of their head.

Luckily for the fire-brigade, a man arrives in his helicopter and extinguishes the fire on a few trees with water from his helicopter. Needing more water to extinguish the others, he flies to a nearby river.

Unfortunately, he is unable to press the right button because he is an amputee. When he finally succeeds, a garbage boat sails underneath the helicopter. Not knowing this, the man flies back.

Meanwhile, two cubs have stolen the father wolf's caribou from his corpse, as he was killed by the explosion of the fire-engine, but they argue over who gets to keep the money.

Eventually, one cub knocks the other down and takes the entire caribou, but his head is crushed by an engine block that has fallen out of the man's helicopter.

The surviving cub then takes the caribou, but he is impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from the helicopter. The cub falls on his back, pointing the sharp objects upwards, causing a falling the man from the garbage boat to be impaled on them as well.

The woman at the exploded fire truck, severely burnt and unable to hold the hose straight, accidentally sets the man's helicopter on fire, making it spin out of control.

He is able to activate the ejector seat in time; however this only causes to be sliced to pieces by the rotor blades. His remains fall on the sidewalk below, causing wolves to run for cover.

The panicked man accidentally falls in the sewer and unknowingly turns a giant valve which releases gas into the town.

As he lands to the bottom, he ignites a match, not knowing that there is a gas-leak, causing a portion of Jasper to explode.

Fortunately for them, it was near an area that wasn't populated. So the man didn't kill anyone, but did destroy some trees and plants.


	3. Meet The Spy

Lilly and Saul felt the Earth move and heard the explosion from miles away. They looked at each other in grief. Lilly knew that it was that man she saw that set those fires.

She was going to bring him to justice, even if it killed her. Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron were in their jail cells with two men at the front.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"They didn't get Erik or Carlos yet. We may be in luck." Humphrey said. Their conversation was cut short when sirens and klaxons are heard.

"Intruder Alert! A spy is in the base!" A voice tells everyone.

"A spy is in the base!?" One of the men says.

The soldier reaches from off-screen and pulls a shotgun off a rack of weapons.

"Protect the jailers!" The solider says

Camera pans to reveal a skinny man trying to open the code-locked door.

"Yo, a little helps here!?" He yells. The soldier pushes the scout aside.

"All right, all right, I got it. Stand back son. 1, 1, 1, umm... 1!"

Suddenly a huge man comes around the corner, Sasha in hand, charging towards the skinny man and soldier

"INCOMING!"

He shoulder-barges the door, destroying it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the cabinet.

While screaming, he notices the briefcase. "AAAAAHHHH- Hey, they're still here!" The skinny man says. Humphrey and his friends watch in amazement as they try to protect them.

"Ahem."

Camera zooms in to reveal their own spy, with a man's corpse over one shoulder.

"Gentlemen. I see the captives are safe."

"Yeah, they are!"

"Tell me... did anyone happen to kill an enemy spy on the way here?" The spy asked. The other three shake their heads and shrug.

"No? Then we still have a problem." He deposits the body on the desk, revealing a bloody Knife in his back. The skinny man approaches and removes the knife.

"Oooh, big problem. I've killed plenty of spies; they're dime-a-dozen back-stabbing scumbags - like you!"

He attempts to manipulate the knife like the spy, only to cut himself on the finger and drop it. "Ow! No offense."

"If you managed to kill them, I assure you, they were not like me. And nothing... nothing like the man loose inside this building."

"What're you? President of his fan club?" He answered. The two soldiers behind him chuckle while the spy turns to face the scout.

"No... That would be your mother!" The spy reveals a folder and slaps it down on the table, revealing several compromising photographs of the spy and the man's mother.

He then starts to stammer out of shock and disbelief.

"And now he's here to f**k us! So listen up boy, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today. This spy has already breached our defenses..."

Fade to the spy, creeping through tunnels. He pauses at a corner, as the camera pulls back to reveal a sentry gun with its engineer. He slides a sapper across the floor, disarming and destroying the sentry gun immediately.

The engineer frantically reaches for his pistol, only to have the spy shoot him in the head with the revolver. The dead engineer crashes through a door and the spy steps over him.

"You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!"

The spy creeps up on a man and steps on a creaking floorboard, alerting the Sniper. A struggle ensues, and the man is ultimately backstabbed.

"And worst of all, he could be any one of us..."

Fade to the spy fighting a medical officer. The spy breaks the medic's arm, disarming him. Close-up on the Spy's face as he disguises as the medic. The Spy kills the Medic with a well-placed chop to the throat.

Cut back to the cabinet room.

"He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-"

The spy is cut off as his head explodes violently. The camera switches to a soldier, shotgun in hand, with a confused solider and a panicked scout.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What? It was obvious!" The soldier pumps his shotgun, discarding the spent shell. "He's the spy! Watch, he'll turn normal any second now..."

The two soldiers approach the dead spy, with one prodding the spy's foot with his shotgun.

"Any second now... See?! There! Oh, wait... that's blood."

"So, we still got problem..." A solider asks. "Big problem..."

The skinny man lingers behind, his expression sinister. He approaches the soldiers, retrieving the knife he pocketed earlier, and flicking it open easily.

"Where are we going to go find this Spy?"

As the man approaches, he flickers and melts, revealing himself to be the spy.

"Right behind you." He says.


	4. Archimedes?

The spy successfully killed the two soldiers and made his way to the cell. He had the key in hand and unlocked the door.

"Thanks?" Humphrey said confused.

"Yeah, thanks." Kate said.

"No, problem, Kate." The spy said.

"How do you know my name?!" The spy then transformed and they saw that it was Erik with Carlos on top.

"What?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Impressive, huh?" They then changed back into the spy.

"There is no time to explain. We have to get you out of here."

They started to leave, but noticed there were many soldiers outside.

"We need a plan!" Humphrey said. "Those idiots are still outside and our devices won't work."

"Leave it to us." The spy said. He took out a rectangular device and pressed a button. He shot it at both of the devices and the two charged up immediately.

"Well, that takes care of that problem. But we still need another idea."

"I have one!" Aaron said. He started to shoot a red beam from his manipulator and it had transported some device.

"How did you…"

"I have everything from my den photographed with this device. I just need to teleport it."

Aaron then started to strap a bag on his back and stood on his hind legs as he held a machine-gun look alike.

"Change into that heavy-set guy." Aaron pointed at the corpse. They did and changed into the man, complete with Sasha gun.

"What happens now?" Humphrey asked.

"Now?" He starts to chuckle "Let's go practice medicine..."

The heavy man runs past Aaron with Sasha ready outside. They were met with many soldiers with guns. Aaron grimaces, and then flips a switch.

"Are you sure this will work?!" The heavy man says.

"Ha, I have no idea!" Aaron yelled.

A panel lights up as a meter labeled "Voltmeter" reaches full and the backpack starts humming with power. Aaron fires at the man.

"EYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cuts to show both Erik's and Carlos' hearts beating rapidly, then cuts back to show the man.

Everyone watches bewildered as he glows with power and shrugs off volleys of rockets.

Cuts back to the man, still advancing. "I am bulletproof!"

The man keeps moving, mowing down soldiers. Aaron and the man climb atop the pile of dead soldiers. The man is then changed into Erik and Carlos as the soldiers are now dead. The two go over to Aaron and thanks him.

"Hey, thanks! Aw, man!" Erik says.

"You would not BELIEVE ... how much this hurts." Carlos said as he touched his chest.

Muffled dove coos, and Carlos' chest moves.

"Archimedes?" Aaron asks.


	5. Cool Down

The gang transported to present day in Jasper Park and they saw that most of it was in flames. It was incredibly hot and the wolves were trying to find cool air.

They snuck around and found themselves behind Zak as he was torturing Lilly and Saul. He had them tied up and was painfully burning them.

"I have an idea." Aaron said. Aaron flipped a switch on his manipulator and tried to cool down Zak.

At first, he didn't notice this. Aaron wanted to freeze his powers, but he starts to realize it's too cold.

To make matters worse, it begins to snow. Zak notices this as Lilly looks behind her. She sees them standing there. Zak tried to move finds out he is frozen onto the floor.

"What's happening?!" Saul was surprised by this. So was Lilly.

"You need to cool down…" Lilly said with a smug smile.

Thinking quickly, Zak tries to melt the ice around his legs. It is so cold, however, that the flame freezes solid and falls off his hands.

"What?" He asks.

There is still a gas that still spouts from the fire as a confused Zak picks up the solid fire only to have it unfreeze, setting his hands on fire.

Aaron prepared for this. He actually took Zak's powers from him when he found out what was happening. He used his device to do it and was able to suck it up.

A panicked Zak tries to put out the fire as he was hurt. He was able to and was able to get out of the ice case.

Relieved and alive, only a few inches away from the sharp points of the tree branches behind him. He sighs at his good fortune, but slips on the ice still on the floor.

He falls forward and impales himself in the eye and tongue on the ice, killing him. The gang came out of the bushes and untied the two. 

They seemed to be alright. Lilly smiled, but couldn't find Erik or Carlos.

"Where's…" She started, but Humphrey interrupted.

"Right here…" The spy came out and he transformed into Erik with Carlos on top of him.

"Hi, y'all!" Erik said cheerfully. Lilly ran over to him and hugged the two.

Everyone was with everyone. Sure, there was damage, but that was fixable. What was important was that everyone was here.

Everyone was glad to be alive and the humans would most definitely help as they started to help fix up the forest.

Everything and everyone was just fine… for now.


End file.
